The Call
by LadyAshh
Summary: A/N: Prompt from Castlefanficprompts: "Pre-Caskett: someone accidentally calls the other and they end up hearing the other masturbate."


**A/N: Prompt from Castlefanficprompts: "Pre-Caskett: someone accidentally calls the other and they end up hearing the other masturbate."**

* * *

><p>It was a little after eleven when she stumbled through her front door, heels in hand. The night had been, fun if she could say so, excepting the part where they had to work of course.<p>

She had come up with the idea to go undercover at the club, which admittedly they didn't have to do, they could have followed their lead and caught the guy in a much simpler, quicker way, but then again she wouldn't have an excuse to be dressed in seductive clothes, dancing a bit too close to Castle.

He of course, jumped at the idea and volunteered his Ferrari, it reminded her of one of their previous undercover missions, but then she wasn't as into him as she was now.

It had been hot, from the crowded dance floor or from the heat generated between them as they danced closely with one another. She was close enough to feel his heat, inhale his familiar scent that she loved so much and she damn near forgot she was working on a case, threw caution to the wind and dragged him to some secluded area when he put his hands on her hips and held her closer.

The glint in his eye was there and she knew just how aroused he was, it was obvious, but she couldn't let on just how affected she was, he would tease her about it forever, although from his smirk for the rest of the night, she was sure he knew and she had to admit, it kind of disappointed that he didn't do anything about it and kept his distance the rest of the night.

She slumped against the door and raised her hand to her neck, right below her ear where his lips had grazed earlier. He was telling her their suspect was spotted, had to tell her twice because she was so damn distracted by his warm breath and the shivers going through her body to understand what he was saying.

They went to the Old Haunt afterwards to celebrate, a night that was filled with quick glances on her part and blatant stares on his. They weren't sitting beside each other and it might have been for the best, she hadn't been drunk, just a bit tipsy, but who knows when she would have just said 'Screw it', it wouldn't be the first time she's thought about it.

What was she even holding out for again?

She sighed and picked herself up from her door heading to her room, she tossed her shoes into her closet and peels off her clothes, ready for a hot shower. She stepped into the shower, allowing the hot water to run over her, trying to calm herself down, but it wasn't helping. If anything, she was only craving him more.

She had been doing a lot of that lately, craving him. She knew just how she felt about him, but recently she realized just how much she needed him, how much she wanted him. She had dreams about him, sometimes they would just sit together and talk about everything to nothing, other times they were married, with or without children, but mostly he was touching her, making her scream out in passion while he tried to swallow her screams with his lips and those were the dreams she would wake up in the middle of the night sweating and in need of release.

She thought to call him many of these times, but then what would she even say?

She would think about it all day and when she saw him at the precinct, she would remember where his lips had been and oh, those fingers. She would find herself heating up quickly, crossing and uncrossing her legs much to the amusement of him. It didn't help when he looked at her like _that_.

She sank into bed after donning a large T-shirt and a pair of boxer panties, forgoing the shorts. She exhaled deeply, frustrated that he had such an effect on her when he wasn't even here. Did he have these problems? She thought to herself.

She closed her eyes and was immediately bombarded with imaged of him, laughing, smiling at her, staring at her like she was his world or like he wanted to ravish her and then she was thinking about earlier, when she was pressed up against him in the hot, dark nightclub with only strangers around to witness what could have happened.

She groaned and she squirmed, squeezing her legs tightly together as she reached for her phone. A message from him, _"Had a great night ;) "_She bit her lip and set down the phone, settling back against the pillows, her hand slowly creeping down her stomach, under the band of her boxers …

Maybe it wouldn't hurt.

* * *

><p>It was two minutes after he sent the message his phone buzzed, he imagined it was her responding with some witty comment as he settled into his bed.<p>

He picked up the phone and saw that it wasn't a text, her picture came up on his phone, the picture that he snapped one day when she wasn't paying attention and forever assigned it to her caller I.D. He smiled as he answered.

"Please don't tell me there's another murder, I just got into bed." He greeted.

"Kate?" He called when there was no answer, no sound at all.

He switched the phone to his other ear and checked the time, 11:56pm, she probably called him by mistake, he hoped by now she was sleeping. He was about to hang up when he heard rustling of sheets and a low moan.

"Kate, are you there?" He tried again

It was silent once again, but his curiosity kept him on, listening.

"Castle," He heard a breathy voice call out.

"Yes Kate, I'm here." He responded.

He could pick up laboured breathing and then began to put two and two together when he heard his name again, coming from her in a low, desperate plea.

Was she?

She couldn't be.

He listened still, feeling himself reacting to the low sounds she was making, that had begun to come more frequently and faster. His name a constant on her tongue, sending all the blood down south and then his hand followed.

He held the phone in his left hand, while his right hand crept beneath his boxers and grasped himself. His eyes closed and he began pumping when he heard his name again, followed by a "please."

He was just about worked up when he stopped. What was he doing? He pulled his hand from his pants and sat up in bed. This was stupid.

He wanted her, so badly and tonight only fuelled his lust for her more, but he loved her and he had to respect her and wait. It was clear from this phone call that she wanted him too, very much, but was too afraid to admit it.

They had done this long enough, he was going over there.

He had to disconnect the call as he got into his car, the sounds she was making would surely cause him to crash the car. He pulled up at her building and hurried inside, stopping only when he reached her door.

He fished the key she had reluctantly given him some time ago out of his pocket and opened the door. The place was dark and quiet, he wondered if he had done the right thing and contemplated leaving and never speaking about this again.

Instead, he shut the door behind him, his feet moving him towards her room. He silently stepped inside and froze at the sight. Her eyes were shut, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth and her hand down her underwear, moving very slowly.

His breath caught at the sight of her and suddenly his pants got tighter than they were before.

"Kate," He choked out, taking a step towards her.

Her eyes flew open and she jumped up, her hand coming from her underwear quickly. She looked around wildly, her face a deep red – from embarrassment or arousal? – Before her eyes landed on him.

"Castle, what are you - "She paused, her voice sounding to breathy and shaky for her liking, "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her for a moment, as she tried to finger out what to do with the hand that was down her underwear, covered in herself.

"You called." He said simply.

"I – what?" She looked at him confused and then picked up the phone she had discarded right beside her.

Her face became horrified as she looked back up to him.

He began moving, "You called and I heard you Kate, I heard you."

She shook her head, "Castle, I'm sorry, I didn't mean … I just –"

He cut her off, pressing his lips to hers in a hard bruising kiss, taking her by surprise, but she kissed him back, with an equal amount of passion. She opened her mouth to him, swallowing his moan as she fisted his T-Shirt, pulling him back with her on her bed.

They broke apart slowly, each breathing heavily as they stared at each other, trying to figure out what had happened.

"You could have called me." He whispered, his fingers teasing at the band on her underwear.

She smiled, "I thought I did."

He growled, wrapping his hands around her back and hoisting her up to her knees, quickly removing her and then himself of their shirts and attaching his lips to her skin. He gently pushed her backwards, kissing his way down her chest, pausing to suck each breast in his mouth, groaning against her as she screamed out and fisted her hands in his hair.

His fingers began to tug on her underwear, slowly peeling it from her body and tossing it somewhere around the room. He slid down her body, his hands coming up to run up and down her stomach, playing with her breasts as his breath ghosted over her arousal, marvelling in just how wet she was.

She was breathing heavily, her fingers fisting the sheets by her thighs, lifting her hips in a silent plea for him to get on with it, and he did.

His mouth slid over her, his tongue coming out to taste her, moaning as he did. Her eyes rolled back in her head at the vibrations his moans caused, she had already been incredibly close when he came in and now she was teetering on the edge.

Her fingers twisted in his hair, forcing him closer to her as she began to thrust wildly, desperately craving release, but this time with more than just a fantasy.

Slowly he slid a finger into her, sucking harder, his free hand coming to steady her hips when she screamed out and increased her thrusts. His finger increased speed, pumping in and out of her, eager to take her over for the first time and then again and again, if she'd let him and by the way she was screaming out and fisting his hair, he was sure she would.

Her heels dug into his back as she wrapped her legs around him, trapping him where he was as she shattered around him on a loud scream he was sure her neighbours could hear, not that he cared in this moment. Now that he knew she was a screamer, he would do everything to make her.

Her body writhed beneath him, taking time to come down from her high as he slowly eased off of her, kissing his way up her stomach, meeting her lips in a sweet kiss. She moaned deeply when she tasted herself on his tongue and dragged her nails lightly down his back.

He buried his face in the crook of his neck, just breathing her in as her hands ran up and down his bare back, sending shivers down his spine. He felt her lips graze over his jaw, trailing wet kisses there, one hand coming to play in his hair.

He rose up to look at her, pleased when he saw the flush in her cheeks, the satisfied look on her face, but the hunger for more in her eyes and before he knew it, she was on top of him, ridding him of his pants and boxers, pressing him into the mattress.

His hands positioned themselves on her hips as her hands ran all over him, exploring him, her eyes taking him in, licking her lips hungrily. Her hair was a mess, she ran her hand through it trying to contain it as she leaned down, placing a single kiss on his chest over his heart before suddenly raising up and sinking down on him.

He didn't know whose moan was louder at that moment, he just knew she felt so good around him, it felt like home and damn she needed to move. His digging into her hips as she began a slow circulating movement, making him curl his toes into the sheets, dragging his legs up so she could lean back against his thighs.

She bit her lip and ran her hand through her hair again, watching him seductively as she rode him. He struggled to keep his eyes open, needing to see her this time, their first time actually joined together and if he had anything to do about it, their first of many.

She picked up the pace, losing a bit of her rhythm, causing a string of curse words to tumble from his lips along with the desperate pleas.

"_Harder."_

"_Faster."_

"_Please don't stop."_

Over and over again, when he could actually manage to have anything pass his lips other than loud moans of pleasure. She leaned over him, raising up and slamming down on him as he rose up to meet her time and time again, their hips meeting, sweaty skin slapping against sweaty skin. She found his lips and parted them with her tongue, seeking him out. He couldn't help but bite down on her lip when she hit a particularly good spot, which made her jerk wildly on him.

Her lips left his and trailed down his jaw, stopping at his neck to suck on the spot she had always dreamed about. This was just like her dreams, except better, he was actually here and she could have never in a million years dreamed of all the sensations he was causing in her and unlike her dreams, he would be here when she fell asleep and when she woke up, she was sure of it, there was no turning back now.

She felt him fall apart then, spilling hot and fast into her, sending her over the edge for the second time as well. They continued to thrust wildly against each other, desperately clawing and gripping each other, screaming out moans and words of pleasure, each other's name falling from their lips in contentment as they slowed their pace.

She collapsed on top of him, her head against his chest, listening to the rapid beating of his heart. She pressed a kiss against his chest, overwhelmed by the happiness that she could actually do this now. She felt him kiss her hair and wrap his arms around her.

They needed to talk about this, what it meant for them, she hoped it meant a forever, she was more than ready and this was exactly the push she needed to see that. She wanted him now and forever, she wanted to come home from a long day of work and cuddle with him in the bath or in their bed, she wanted to know that when she had a bad day he would be here always, she wanted to have his arms wrapped around her when she slept. She wanted to make love to him whenever she wanted, she wanted to have his children, she wanted to be his forever, she wanted everything and she was sure he did too. She wanted a forever.

They should talk about it, but the way his fingers were running through her hair, massaging her scalp, the way he placed kisses on her head every now and then, the way his arm was wrapped so lovingly and tightly around her, the way his chest rose and fell with every breath and the way his heart beat was steady under her ear, she felt content as sleep came over her.

They had to talk, but as her eyes drooped closed and she heard the distance whisper of "I love you." She knew it could wait a while, he wasn't going anywhere and neither was she.

* * *

><p><strong>End AN: Mistakes? So sorry. **


End file.
